This disclosure is directed to a lightning protection circuit, and more specifically to a lightning protection circuit capable of handling a two level lightning strike.
Modern airplanes typically include a power generation system that generates power from turbine rotation, and distributes the generated power to onboard electronics. When an airplane is struck by lightning, at least a portion of the energy from the lightning strike is transmitted through the power distribution system and is dissipated in the onboard electronics if no protection system is employed. The dissipation can damage the electronics or reduce functionality. Lightning protection circuits may be used for protecting onboard electronics from a lightning strike.